The present invention relates to a washing apparatus and more particularly to an improvement of a washing apparatus having a pulsator disposed eccentrically in a spinnable tub on the bottom thereof.
In a conventional washing apparatus of the type having a pulsator disposed at an eccentric position to the center axis of the spinnable tub for an increased washing power, the pulsator is fixed to the upper portion of a pulsator shaft disposed at an eccentric position to the center axis of the spinnable tub. Since the pulsator shaft has a driven gear positioned outside of the bottom of the spinnable tub, it is impossible to leave out or remove pulsator shaft.
Furthermore, in another conventional washing apparatus, the pulsator disposed at an eccentric position has teeth formed thereon which are held in mesh with a gear mechanism inside of the bottom of the spinnable tub for the transmission of rotation from a drive shaft to the pulsator, the pulsator and teeth being integrally molded together. Since the teeth are required to be resistant to wear, the pulsator, of which the gear is an integral part, must be molded of a wear-resistant plastic material which is expensive. Using a costly material for the entire pulsator which does not need to be made of the expensive material is uneconomical and leads to an increased overall cost of manufacture.